


Help Me I'm Broke

by TurkeyzHoe



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School to College, L and Light are besties that find each other hot its nbd, Light loves social media, M/M, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Sugar Daddy, Y'all I decided to write this from scrolling through Nilah-Xapiel's asks from ages ago, he's also broke and gets a sugar baby profile, highly recommend you read from that author and go to her tumblr, modern 2016/17 au, oh boy where do i start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeyzHoe/pseuds/TurkeyzHoe
Summary: The date's 2016 in Wilsonville, Oregon. It's a charming, small town that you either want to stay in forever or get the hell out of. L and Light have always been friends, from L pulling Light's hair in kindergarten to the two's high school graduation. L is already set for an out of state college, Yale to be exact, but when Light doesn't qualify for enough scholarships or financial aid and wants to stay by L in university, what other route does the broke teenager have besides becoming a sugar baby?





	1. In Which Light is Royally Fucked

L practically lived in Light’s house, and vice-versa. Light thought of Wammy as a grandfather, and L sees Light’s parents as his own. Sayu used to have a crush on L years back, but her feelings subsided when the teen told her she was a sister to him. It never bothered her much, she knew that L and Light were destined to be together. Everyone did, including the two of them whether they’d like to admit it or not.

  
Light’s anxiety rose by the end of high school; he couldn’t even imagine a life without L (platonically speaking of course). But how could he pay for college without his scholarships? Light was pacing nervously his bedroom, L sprawled out on his bed with a licorice hanging from his mouth. “Light-kun is making me dizzy from all his pacing. Perhaps he should have some sweets,” L mumbled through the candy in his mouth. Light brought his hand up to his face to bite on his nails, ignoring his friend. That e-mail should’ve gotten to him by now-

  
“Light-kun, it seems you got a message”

  
Light made an incomprehensive noise and jumped to sit on his bed, “Move over,” he demanded L who was monitoring the notifications on his laptop for him. Light’s shaking hand moved over the trackpad, hesitantly clicking on the mail icon. He’d received his e-mail from his counselor regarding his scholarships.

"Dear Light Yagami,

After reviewing your background and experiences, your outstanding GPA and class rank as valedictorian grants you two scholarships adding up to $6,000. However, it it is deeply upsetting to inform you that your family’s income does not make you qualify for further financial aid.

Best of Luck,

Counselor Rodriguez”

Light’s heart dropped as he read the message. 2 scholarships? That’s the best he’s qualified for? While he was grateful for the $6,000, he knew that wouldn’t help him in the long run, that he would have an insane amount of debt he and his family would have to pay. He would have to get a part time job to get by, and stressfully live off of loans. Light felt anger seep through him, how was it his fault his family’s income was middle class? He can’t afford college, most people can’t! He valued education, he’s passionate about learning, he should qualify for financial aid so he can continue school! But no way his parents would be willing to let him pay off college debt for the rest of his life.

  
“Well?” L waited, “Did you get a scholarship?”

  
Light didn’t want to make any kind of scene; he knew his friend had all the money in the world to pay for his education so there was no way he could understand Light’s circumstance.

  
“Yeah, two in fact. I’m good to go!” Light smiled, feeling bad about lying to L. L lazily raised his arms in the air as he laid back onto the bed and let out a week “woo.”

  
Sayu abruptly opened the door to Light’s room, “You got scholarships?! MOM, DAD, Light got scholarships!” Light’s sister ran downstairs to tell their parents the good news.

  
Fuck. Light wanted to die.

  
“Really?!” Light heard his mother, the sound of pots clattering coming after, “That’s great news! I’ll call your father right now!”

  
He was royally fucked.

  
“Light-kun,” Light got out of his head and looked at his friend, “Are you okay?”

Light sighed and looked down, “Yeah, just relieved. Let’s get ice-cream, yeah?”

  
L couldn’t argue with that, he stood from the bed and immediately regretted doing so, the blood rushing to head and making him feel faint and woozy. Light laughed at L who was dramatically pretending to faint back onto the bed, and on top of Light’s shoulder.

  
“Get off of me ya big lug!” Light struggled with L’s arms wrapping tightly around him.

  
“I can’t. I’m afraid this is my passing. It was nice to know you Light.” Light rolled his eyes and stood up, causing L to fall off of the bed and heavily onto the ground.

  
“Now that was just rude,” L pouted, rubbing the side of his head he fell on.

  
“You want ice-cream or not?” Light grabbed his keys and opened the door to leave his room.  
L groaned and got up to follow his friend, staying behind Light so he can properly enjoy the view.


	2. Breaking it Down

"You only got $6,000?"

  
Light sat across his friends Misa and Rem, who were arguably the cutest couple in school, in a quaint diner in town. Misa stopped braiding her girlfriend's short hair in shock of the little amount of aid Light had gotten.

  
"One for being valedictorian and another for being of Asian descent. I applied to so many others but my family's income is too high, and my counselor would tell me about some scholarships the day they were due so I wouldn't be able to finish them. I just feel like I should've started the scholarships a lot earlier on, there's no way my parents would let me go to Yale and pay for it instead of staying in town and going to school for free."

  
"Okay, breathe first of all," Rem intervened, "Isn't L going there too? Did he get any scholarships? He's the same as you but, like, white."

  
"No, he's like a millionaire so he didn't even apply for any," Light sighed and looked off to where the bathroom was, seeing if his friend was coming back yet.

  
"Wait are you joking?," Misa seemed shocked, "But he wears like 3 different outfits max! Actually I'm pretty sure he just owns 1 pair of jeans and 3 sweatshirts. And his shoes are so ratty-"

  
"Ahem, are you guys ready to order?"

  
The three teens looked up at their server, a student from their school named Takada. Her and Light had a thing going on in 7th grade until Light realized he liked hanging out with L more. He's kind of glad now, she's ranked second in class to him and L, and she somehow always makes whatever situation they're in awkward by bringing it up.

  
"I'll have a small vanilla cup, and a chocolate sundae for my friend," Light ordered, not looking up.

  
"I'll have a strawberry shortcake," Misa ordered, Rem just shook her head, not feeling up to it.

  
After Takada wrote out their orders and maintained some pretty uncomfortable eye contact with Light, she left the teens.

  
"So L's rich?," Rem tried to continue the conversation that was interrupted.

  
"Yep. So he's for sure going to Yale, and I don't want to be without him in this town." Light rested his head on the table, "Help."

  
"You know, you should really confess to him already," Misa rested her head on Rem's shoulder, "I bet he'd pay for you, then."

  
"No way," Light looked up, "I wouldn't have him pay for me, that's so pathetic."

  
Rem ignored how Light dismissed the first part of Misa's sentence and put her two cents in, "I mean, you need help. If not from him then just do what Takada's doing. Rumor has it she ain't just a server."

  
Light scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "What's her deal?"

  
Misa got excited, knowing she had the opportunity to gossip. "Well, you know Mr. Brundwell? The Physics teacher? They apparently had this thing going on where she would go out with him and he'd pay her. That's just a rumor though, but some girls and I saw her phone open in the locker room, and she had this app running for like sugar babies! I believe the Brundwell thing 'cause of it."

  
"Wait," Light interrupted, "what's a sugar baby?"

  
"You just send pictures of yourself to people or go out on dates with them, and they pay you tons!"

  
"Is it sexual?"

  
"It doesn't have to be," Rem answered, "you can just put in your bio exactly what you're willing to do."

  
"What'd I miss?"

  
All three friends were startled by L's voice as he sat in the booth next to Light.

  
"Nothing," Light lied, "I got you the chocolate sundae, that okay?"

  
"You know me so well. Let's get married," L lazily rested his face on one hand and stared at Light.

  
"Cool, question is who'll be the maid of honor?"

  
"It better be me!" Misa glared at them, "No other girl could stand you guys if they got to know you!"

  
Takada came up with their orders and heard the last part of Misa's sentence. "You got that right," she mumbled to herself.

  
The group of friends stayed at the diner 'till closing, and Light gave Misa and Rem a ride. They haven't come out to their parents; even if they were accepting of homosexuality, Misa and Rem knew they wouldn't be able to spend the night at each other's houses if they did come out.  
Once Light parked in his driveway, he looked to his friend, "I guess it's too late to give you the choice of spending the night," he chuckled awkwardly, since he accidentally (but not) forgot to drive to L's house.

  
"No, it's fine. I'll text Watari and let him know."

  
Light looked out his window, realizing that all the house lights were off. Everyone must've been to bed already.

 

_She said "hello mister, please to meet ya"_  
_I wanna hold her, I wanna kiss her_  
_She smelled of daisies, smelled of daisies_  
_She drive me crazy, drive me crazy_

 

"So today was cool" L said dismissively, ruffling his hair and avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, it was," Light replied quietly, "I really like this song"

"Oh yeah, I remember you burned this on my birthday CD you made for me."

 

_Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane_  
_Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane_  
_Hey hey_

 

Light bit his lip and kept his head down, not really knowing what to say.

L looked at himself in the sideview mirror of the car and licked his top set of teeth, making sure nothing was in them.

"You uh, happy about the scholarships?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, tons." 

Light felt a nudge against his hands and looked at L.

"I'm glad it worked out. Now we can leave this busted town together," L smirked.

The other boy chuckled, now meeting his eyes with his best friend's.

 

_Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms_  
_Gonna take ya away from harm_

 

Light swallowed as quietly as he could as L circled his thumb around the back of his right hand he held.

L gazed at Light, taking on a more serious tone.

"I want you to always be by my side"

It felt like a magnet was pulling Light in closer to L, he could feel how red his face was. He hated how composed L seemed. But he also deeply admired L. Light's head was racing with sentences that didn't even make sense.

_"Oh my God this is it this is happening I hope my breath is fine he's coming in closer he's so hot I'm-"_

"Light."

"Huh?" Light opened his eyes.

"Stop thinking for once. Just relax."

"I've never.." Light stopped, immediately regretting what he was about to say.

"It's easy. Let me lead you through it," L's voice got slower as he leaned in closer. moving away from his own seat to reach Light.

Light closed his eyes as L slowly pressed their lips together. The boy moved to press them tighter, but ultimately let L lead since it seemed he was more experienced. L began to move his lips. capturing Light's with his own and bringing in his tongue. Light moved away, their lips making a sinful sound when parting. He was panting, looking up at L nervously. 

"How do I breathe?"

L chuckled at his friend, "Through your nose, doofus."

"Shut up!" Light hit his arm, "Let's go inside. I'm tired."

The two got out of the car and walked into Light's home, smiling. L was cheering in his head, and Light just wanted to roll into a blanket burrito.

"Be quiet coming up, everyone's sleeping," Light whispered back to L as they climbed up the stairs to his room. 

Light opened his door, moving to the side for L to come in. 

"Is it cool if I shower?", L asked as Light locked his door.

"Yeah, totally fine with me."

Light watched L walk into his bathroom, and didn't make a noise until he heard the shower running.

He then smothered his face into his pillow and screamed. It had been a long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an AU of 2017!Lawlight would change the behaviors of the characters. In 2017 I see Light as a nerd who's pretty awkward in regards to his emotions, and he probably overthinks things. They're all queer cause hey why not it's 2017 and Misa and Rem would be cute. I think with how L in the DN!verse doesn't really take care of himself and doesn't care deeply for others, it would translate into being chill in 2017, which is what I'm going for while writing his character. He's still a nerd in regards to his intelligence and interests, but he's also a pretty laid back go-with-the-flow kinda guy. The opposite of Light in terms of personality. Light is definitely a bit more anal with strategizing a daily routine and having plans. What I did stick to from the DN!Verse was Light lying. He lies to his family about the money he doesn't have, and he doesn't really let L in on what's been going on because he's afraid of how he'd react. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write. Hope you liked the tension between Light and L :p


	3. Cherryboy

When Light heard the shower running, he immediately went on his phone and Facetimed Misa, who answered while wiping her face with the back of her wrist and her lipstick smudged.

"Light I was really busy-"

In the background, Rem yelling at Misa could be heard.

"Really?! You answer in the middle of eati-"

"L kissed me!"

"WHAT?!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Rem put your pants on! Light what in the fuck is going on did he like kiss you on the cheek cause that doesn't count."

Light felt his face getting hot and he felt giddy, "We were in my car and he just leaned in and kissed me. On the lips."

"On the lips?!" Rem got into view.

"Light this is such a big deal! Your first kiss from your first friend, that's so romantic!"

"I can't believe L finally had the balls to make a move," Rem said, still pretty shook.

"There's no way I'd want this to be just a Summer thing though," Light sighed, "I need to raise money for Yale."

"I'm  _telling_ you, start a sugar baby profile. I bet you'd make a years worth of tuition in a few months." Misa suggested.

"Is that...cheating?" Light asked hesitantly. 

"Not if you say you don't want anything physical on your profile. I'm giving you an assignment," Rem said sternly, "make a profile by tomorrow night, we'll help you."

"Well then I gotta start that before L gets out of the shower."

"He's in your shower?!" Misa asked, "Are you guys gonna have se-"

Light hung up and grabbed his laptop from his desk beside his bed. He still heard the shower running and decided to google "sugar daddy websites." 

"huh...SugarPop.."

_Welcome to SUGARPOP, where you can meet the daddy or baby you've been looking for! Connect your Paypal and either give or take! Click here to register!_

Light bit his lip anxiously and clicked register, seeing that he had to connect his Paypal, make a username, and take a picture. Before doing anything, he decided to google what sugar babies tended to look like and saw plenty of chokers, pink, and thigh highs. Looking down at his outfit of a t-shirt and sweats, Light knew he wasn't ready to take his picture yet. Maybe he could ask Misa for some stuff to wear, she wouldn't say no. 

_create a username_

No way was he gonna include his real name, or anything suggesting who he was. He had an idea but it might be too suggestive, the nickname Misa had always called him. 

_CherryBoy_

Wow, Light hated this. He was already embarrassed and he hadn't even made the account.

All of a sudden it was quiet, and Light's blood ran cold. He shut his laptop and put it back on his desk as L was heading out the shower, wanting to look casual, he yanked his blanket on and pretended to be on his phone. 

"Thanks for letting me use your shower..." L opened the door, dressed only in his boxers. He was brushing his teeth and drying his messy and wet hair with a towel simultaneously. Light had seen his best friend naked multiple times in his life, but it felt different now. He couldn't help but look at the water drip down L's chest and onto the waistband of his boxers, he saw L's arms flexing as he was drying his hair, and he just looked so carefree at that moment and so hot. 

L spit into the sink and rinsed his toothbrush, setting it aside and tossing the used towel into Light's hamper he kept in his room. He pretended to not notice how weird his friend was being, but that didn't last long since Light decided to ignore L and turn on the bed facing away from him. L felt high-key offended and scoffed, now ignoring Light. I mean, if he was gonna play that way then L would too.

L sighed dramatically and jumped into his friend's bed, not failing to notice how Light flinched. He smirked to himself for he was about to do. 

Light scrunched his eyes closed and tried to keep his breathing as even as possible as his friend got into bed. His breathing however, stopped completely as he felt a groan in his ear. 

"'Scuse me"

L leaned over Light, turning off the lamp beside him. Light felt his cheeks burn as L took his sweet time practically on top of Light.

"C'mon Light...you're being no fun.." L teased in a low voice into Light's ear.

"I'm just tired. Go to sleep, L." Light turned to lie on his back and yanked his blanket over his head. 

L had an idea. He grabbed his phone and put it under the blanket, turning the flashlight on and going under the blanket with Light. 

"Peekaboo."

Light laughed quietly and looked at his friend, "You're hopeless."

L let his phone rest on the mattress, the flashlight still on, and moved to lean over Light. 

"Y'know I feel like I'm losing air under this thing," Light whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

L and Light both got quiet, their breathing under the blanket being the only noise in the room. L let his forearm rest on the bed besides Light, his other hand reaching to his friend's face. Light gulped and his breath became shaky as L began to lean down, closer and closer; he couldn't bear it any longer and wrapped his arms around L's neck and pulled him down, pressing their lips together. L separated them and laughed, "You definitely know what you want, huh?" 

"Shut up."

"Gladly."

L wasted no time and kissed Light, moving his hands from his friend's hair to his waist. The two moved their lips together desperately, the closed mouth kisses slowly getting deeper. Light was finally getting the hand of it, glad that he was a fast learner. L licked and bit onto Light's lower lip, which made him move away from his friend.

"W-Wait..." Light breathed, "I've never french kissed before..."

"You just...move your tongue in a bit...with mine...and it'll feel real good." L filled the pauses in his sentence by giving Light even more kisses, each getting deeper as he went.

Light felt like he would explode from the heat, L's tongue pried his lips open and he tentatively moved his tongue along with L's. L groaned in his mouth in response and lost control. He lifted Light to where his hips were lifted a bit off of the mattress, the boy's legs slowly moving apart as L laid between them. Their tongues fully in each others' mouths, their lips loudly smacking together, they began to lose themselves. L slowly moved his hands up his friend's shirt, starting off low with his thumbs tracing circles on both sides of Light's hips, and then lowering his hands to Light's behind.

Light gasped, moving away from L's lips as he felt himself getting groped. L moved his lips down and up Light's neck, getting to a spot behind his ear that made Light absolutely melt. Light wrapped his legs around L, not knowing what to do. He needed some sort of release, this was all becoming too much. 

L rocked his hips down while biting Light's collarbone, making the boy's eyes roll back. Light breathed heavier, panting, as he grind his hips with L's. He could feel his friend's bulge against his, lips moving up and down his neck, and hands all over him from his waist to the back of his legs. L began to move faster, harder, the mattress squeaking with every thrust he made.

"L..! I-I think I'm gonna.." Light stuttered.

"You're okay," L groaned in his neck, "Just let go, you're good."

Light tried to be as quiet as he could, the both of them grinding even faster, their bodies drenched in sweat, Light's neck covered in hickeys, but L didn't hold back, his voice getting a bit on the louder side.

"L!" Light whisper-moaned, "L! F-fuck!" his hips rocking came to a halt as he felt himself finish.

" _Light_..!" L grabbed onto the boy's hips and held him into place as he kept grinding, harder and more forcefully until he finished. L and Light were both breathing heavily, the only source of light coming from L's flashlight on his phone still under the blanket with them. L kissed Light, slowly moving their lips together before his body gave out and he laid beside Light, yanking the blanket off of the two of them so they could breathe. Light was sure his face had never been this red before, his lips felt like they were swollen with how much they'd been kissing, and he could feel his hair cling to his forehead from the sweat. He scooted closer to L, laying his head on his friend's chest and hugging him close. He had to make that account, there was no way he'd want to lose L.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think they're moving too fast...one: they had tension between them their entire lives, and two: there are definitely going to be chapters with misunderstandings, confusion, etc. so it won't just all be happy fun times between L and Light. Also, do y'all know where I got the nickname Cherryboy from? :P


End file.
